Última saída para Springfield
Sequência de abertura Quadro Negro "Mud is not one of the 4 food groups." - Lama não é um dos alimentos mais saudáveis. Piada de sofá Os Simpsons sentam no sofá que se transforma em um monstro marinho e os engole. Idem: Ep.2 Temp 4 Sinopse O Sr. Burns se senta em seu escritório aguardando o dirigente sindical, que não tem sido visto desde que ele prometeu limpar a união (É implícito que ele foi morto no esforço), de modo que eles podem discutir o contrato de união proposta. Com vista para o contrato, o Sr. Burns está desgostoso com as demandas e relembra momentos mais simples. Como tal, o Sr. Burns decide sobre a união gananciosos e revogar seu plano odontológico. Enquanto isso, no Painless Odontologia, as crianças Simpson estão sendo consultadas e o dentista diz que Lisa precisa de aparelho. Quando Marge informa Homer, ele diz para ela não se preocupar com o custo, como a união tinha ganhado um plano odontológico durante a greve de 1988. Mais tarde, em uma reunião do capítulo local da International Brotherhood of Dancers Jazz, confeiteiros e Técnicos Nuclear, Carl anuncia que o novo contrato, a União deve desistir de seus planos odontológicos em troca de um barril de cerveja para a reunião. Homer lentamente compreende que desistir do seu plano odontológico exigiria que ele pagasse o aparelho de Lisa e entra em ação, lembrando a todos como seu plano odontológico ajudou-os todos, e como o novo contrato é um insulto. Carl propõe que Homer seja o novo presidente do sindicato e é imediatamente eleito por uma votação quase unânime. Sr. Burns monitora Homer e fica impressionado confundindo sua tentativa de obter uma barra de doce de suas costas com um exercício físico. Homer convida Burns para seu gabinete para tentar chegar a um acordo, mas insinuações astuto Mr. Burns "está enganado por Homero como avanços sexuais. Homer chega mais rapidamente a seus pés, dizendo que ele não vai para aqueles que "travessuras backdoor" e prontamente folhas. Lisa é dado o seu novo aparelho, que são extremamente visíveis, levando-a a chamar-se um "monstro". Enquanto isso, o Sr. Burns envia capangas contratado para pegar Homer, a fim de levá-lo para Burns para negociar e, uma vez que se sentam para conversar, Homer tem a necessidade de usar um banheiro. Ele pergunta onde é o banheiro e sai imediatamente, fazendo Burns pensar que Homer não quer sequer ouvir-lo. Homer se torna finalmente farto com o Sr. Burns e convoca uma reunião onde a união imediata votação de greve. Sr. Burns não se abala com a greve e ele tenta vários métodos de quebrar-se, como trazendo em greves de 30 e era conseguir trabalhadores robô leal. Em uma edição da conversa Kent Brockman é show "Smartline", o Sr. Burns é permitido um discurso de abertura e ele ameaça acontecimentos terríveis. Quinze minutos depois, o Sr. Burns e Smithers marcham para um quarto secreto na Usina e desligam o fornecimento de energia para toda a cidade. Os grevistas não perdem a esperança e começam a cantar. Burns, confiante de que ele tenha quebrado o espírito da união, vai a sua varanda para ouvir a reação, mas é desarmado por sua união e otimismo. Sr. Burns finalmente convoca uma reunião com Homer a conceder a suas demandas com uma condição: que Homer deve renunciar como presidente do sindicato. Homer celebra, fazendo com que o Sr. Burns finalmente perceba que Homer não é um estrategista brilhante. Com a família Simpson segurada novamente, Lisa ela fica perfeita com seu aparelho novo e ela, a família Simpson e o dentista começam a rir como o episódio chega ao fim (como ele havia deixado o "gás hilariante" aberto). Episódio disponivel em DVD Sim Quarta Temporada en:Last Exit to Springfield es:Last Exit to Springfield Categoria:dente mole Categoria:dente mole de lisa simpson Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Marge, Bart, Lisa e Maggie